


The one where Galo gets a blowjob

by SpicyZSK



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Deepthroating, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK/pseuds/SpicyZSK
Summary: And what can you do my effeminate green haired fellow?I can suck ya dick
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: lio de galon





	The one where Galo gets a blowjob

Unspoken word becomes a powerful too once somebody has gotten close enough to reach a deeper understanding of a specific person. In the case of Lio Fotia, this specific person was Galo Thymos. It was to his preference to let his hands do the talking. When Lio runs the soft black leather of his gloved fingers up Galo’s shirt, the icy chill of his touch slowly bringing just enough of the fabric up to reward Lio with the toned body he wanted to see, he needn’t say a single word to get what he wants. As he lets the rolled up fabric drape down his forearm, tenting his arm inside of it, taking a firm grasp of his pectorals, then down further and further to his hip, pulling him in close for just a second, Galo feels no need to speak. Lio takes full control, and Galo is content to just resign himself to whatever is happening happen. Lio’s palm, clasping at Galo’s hip, pushes him back a few feet against the wall. Slamming his back flat against the cheap plaster takes his breath out of him. He gasps. Whether it was to recollect his breaths, or at Lio’s assertive forcefulness, he doesn’t quite know himself.

One hand on Galo’s hip becomes two, and the gloves fingers clasping the skin loosen, finding comfort in the waistband of Galo’s shorts. Galo is prompted to press his head against the wall and groan slightly as the ever more uncomfortable tightness in his shorts is exposed. The almost agonizing speed in which Lio teases his clothes off goes in sync with him falling to his knees before him. When the fabric of his boxers leaves the last inch of his tip, his cock springs out. Immediately, Galo subconsciously twitches, and the smallest beads of precum form at the tip. Lio lets gravity do the rest as his shorts hit the floor. This wasn’t the first time that Lio had seen Galo so exposed, but it was the first time that he was going to do anything about it. It was the first time he had seen him hard. Most importantly, it was the first time he was responsible for it. Lio was thrilled with himself.

Galo was the kind of man that was made to be admired once held in such a state. As he rests his weight against a wall, the uncomfortable chill heating under more exposure to his bare skin, Lio could keep him there forever, so content to enjoy the view. His fingers trailed up Galo’s thighs, sculpted like they were made of fine marble. The skin was just as smooth, Lio surprised by the fact he kept himself shaved. All the more surprising as his eyes track towards Galo’s dick, neatly trimmed rather than shave, with a glorious trail of hair up to his bellybutton that Lio just wanted to run his fingers through. It would look better with his cum on it another time. In the meantime his oral fixation was prevailing over whatever else he could fixate his gaze upon.

Not even needing to have touched Galo, his cock hangs completely hard. Lio could only really estimate how big it was. Maybe 7, maybe 8 inches. He was, more than anything, getting thrown off by how thick it looked. Preferably up for a challenge rather than disheartened, Lio chuckles to himself, and from between Galo’s legs, shoots him the most sadistically undertoned puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen. Galo swallows his own spit with just a hint of anxiety forming. Lio was having far too much fun just staring at him and his cock.

Lio taps the tip of his finger against the tip of Galo’s cock. A glistening strand of precum comes with it, and once the streak breaks, Lio brings his finger to his tongue, closing his eyes with an adorable satisfaction on his face as he gets a taste of what’s to come. Becoming quickly more aware of the tension in his body, Galo relaxes as he sees that Lio had effectively already begun. No point worrying about things once Lio had already gotten a taste of his precum. It was his job to just lie back and enjoy the way that Lio has his fun with his cock.

To start, Lio plants his palms flat on the ground between his kneeling thighs. Lio nestles his lips into the base of his cock where his shaft meets his balls, and wraps his lips around it as best he can. Sometimes his tongue would stray upwards, a couple of inches up Galo’s shaft, letting him feel the cool chill of the air against the residual wetness on his shaft where he so desperately was missing Lio’s mouth. Other times he would play with Galo’s balls, teasing him and savouring every last grunt and every twitch of Galo’s cock as his tongue does all the work it needs to keep his senses heightened and his desperation even more so.

Lio keeps at Galo’s balls, but now adds a hand to the base of his cock, slowly stroking him and milking a few streaks of precum down his shaft and down the back of his own hand. That had really got Galo’s vocal chords working, finally getting some form of dedicated stimulation, and filling the room with soft moans in response. As more of his precum spread around the tip of his cock, it made every stroke that much more sensitive, gliding up and down and forcing him to bite his lip between moans. It was a revelation to Lio, just how little he needed to do to really work the sweet sounds out of Galo’s mouth. He could let the enjoyment last all day, and would if not for the fact he was starting to build up a lust that only one painfully obvious thing was going to satisfy. If he hadn’t been so eager to torture Galo with his mouth, he’d have been mad at himself for not being more calculated, more patient, and making Galo suffer through his desperation just that little bit more. Still, Lio was more than ready to amplify his own fun.

Lio slides his hand back to the base of Galo’s cock, then kneels forward to bring his lips to the tip. Staring up at Galo, never once breaking eye contact with his submissive yet somehow commanding look, Lio starts flickering his tongue at the base of Galo’s tip. He circles it around until Galo is whining for more, then moves on to broader strokes, toying with Galo’s tip using the flat of his tongue. Lio makes a point to get as much spit as possible on Galo’s cock while he’s working it. One, he liked it messy, and two, it’d make it all the easier to try and deepthroat him further down the line.

Not content with Galo’s reactions to just toying with the head of his cock, Lio kicks it up a notch, wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking in tightly, and pulling his lips off with a soft popping noise. A trail of saliva streaks between his chin and the tip of Galo’s cock. It made Galo’s knees immediately quake, barely avoiding crushing Lio in the process. Lio loves it, repeating the process again, and again, and again, taking the utmost pleasure in seeing Galo groan with pleasure as Lio gives him brief moments of satisfaction at his sensitive tip. It was never going to be enough to let him cum, or even to get him close, but it was going to keep him hard and at Lio’s mercy for as long as he wanted to keep him there.

Lio psyches Galo out by doing the same, only this time going deeper down his shaft, and not taking his lips off his cock when he was done. The tightness of Lio’s mouth finally starting to work its way down his shaft was driving Galo wild. He could feel each and ever stroke getting that little bit deeper. He could feel the way Lio liked to make his tongue trail against the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head up and down it. A part of him wanted to just grab Lio by the hair and start forcing him down on it, but that part was quickly silenced by just how intensely desperate Lio’s deliberate actions made him feel, and wanting to make it last. He had never really perceived himself to be the kind of submissive slut to let himself be teased and revel in how gorgeous it made him feel. Galo was too quick to let Lio devolve his personality into that of a spoiled puppy. Lio knew what’s best for him, and rewarded him the way he felt fit. Galo had no arguments against it. A good blowjob was a good blowjob, even if he felt powerless.

Lio starts letting his throat muscles relax so he can push himself deeper down onto Galo’s cock. It was a chore enough dealing with the inevitable pain in his jaw trying to get around something so thick. It was another matter entirely to try and get the whole damn thing down his throat. Lio was enthusiastic, however, and wanted to give Galo a time he was going to remember. He wanted Galo to think of him every time he thought about getting head. He wanted Galo to always flick his memory back to that one time with him, where nothing could really compete, and just having him in his palm and making him want to come back for more. Lio loved the idea of imprinting himself on Galo’s sexual psyche. He was going to ruin him in a way he could never forget.

Lio makes sure that Galo’s entire length is totally slick, practically drooling over him and working his tongue around every inch to make it so easy for him to just glide up and down his shaft. Lio runs his tongue from base to tip on the underside of Galo’s cock, then shoots him a devilish smirk, catching Galo off guard as he effortlessly slides his lips all the way down Galo’s thick cock, swallowing every last inch, and then holding it there while making sure Galo pays full attention to his cutesy eyes staring up at him with his entire cock buried in his mouth. Galo feels Lio twitch the back of his throat around him and it only makes him groan louder. Once Lio is content in making Galo see the beautiful sight of him deepthroating, he focuses his efforts on repeating the act, practically fucking his own throat on it, practically toying with him.

Galo had no idea how to cope with the intense pleasure. His moans grow more and more stuttered and broken, voice cracking between whines and whimpers. His fingers scrabble against the wall, trying to find something to hold on to that isn’t Lio himself. It’s a challenge in itself just keeping his legs upright as he wants nothing more than to just lie back and feel how incredible it feels having Lio taking in every inch of his cock. He had resigned himself to just letting him fill Lio’s throat up with his cum. His progressively more desperate attempts to keep a hold of himself as he gets close were getting more and more futile as he was very quickly feeling himself edge towards his plateau. His eyes start rolling, his breaths getting so much more deep and heavy. He wanted to try so hard to keep his eyes fixated on Lio submissively glaring at him as he swallows him, but he couldn’t keep his vision from blurring as he reached his point of no return, each breath having a deep moan mixed in, building in intensity until Lio suddenly stops. He collects himself and looks down to see Lio, still refusing to break eye contact, holding his cock in his throat, impressed to not be gagging on it. He pulls off and smirks at Galo, breaking his silence to tell Galo exactly what his desperately submissive ass didn’t need to hear right now.

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?”

He had never been happier to hear that he was going to suffer.

Lio puts his hand to the base of Galo’s cock, squeezing it gently to remind him that he’s in total control, and with his cock already slick from Lio’s spit, starts gently stroking his shaft as his tongue plays with the tip. He savours the taste of his precum and savours seeing Galo’s hips stuttering, wanting to start riding into Lio’s hand, and trying to stay still like a good boy even more.

Lio moves from just teasing his tongue at the tip to sucking on the head, gleefully using his hand to milk every drop of precum out into his mouth. His free hand toys around with Galo’s balls, and Galo can’t help himself anymore, putting his hand on the back of Lio’s head and letting out a loud whine of pleasure as he thinks he’s putting himself in control. The reality is he’s too absorbed in his pleasure to even put the tiniest amount of pressure on Lio’s head, and merely ruffles his hair as he feels Lio get that little bit more enthusiastic working his cock. His hand starts stroking faster and his tongue working more reckless and sloppy. Galo’s whines get a higher and higher pitch as he feels himself drawn closer and closer to climax yet again, barely needing more than a few minutes of stimulation to get there after being edged once before, and as he had done last time, Lio pulls off once he thinks Galo is getting too into it.

“Come on, Galo. Relax. Enjoy yourself. I can go all night.”

“I can’t.”

“Tough.”

Lio finds himself content in his rhythm of using one hand on his dick, one on his balls and his mouth toying with the head. It’s getting Galo to the brink of orgasm as quick as he would like it to, so why fix what isn’t broken? Galo’s hands very quickly went away from the back of Lio’s head as he becomes more and more absorbed into his submission. There’s little left for him to focus on other than just how good it feels having Lio work every inch of him to the point where he can barely last a minute before needing to be edged again. With how little time was in-between each denial, it was getting to the point where an accident was going to happen before Lio ever actually let him have his release. Galo was so desperate to be a good boy, but his body could only fight it for so much longer.

Galo starts breaking his silence to wine out Lio’s name between breathy moans. He was sucked in far too deep to be particularly attentive and coherent anymore. Lio couldn’t really tell what was or wasn’t getting close, so he decided “fuck it, lets finish him the way I want.”

Lio pulls off the head of his cock and starts pumping away at full speed with his hand, his tongue doing small circles on the tip of his cock, wanting to taste his cum as he’s pushed over the line. It doesn’t take too much time with the change up in technique to push Galo beyond the point of no return. His lower body quivers against the wall and his moans become easily loud enough to disturb anyone in the nearby vicinity, but he didn’t care. He was far beyond the point of caring about anything other than his orgasm.

He looks down to see Lio’s commanding face taking such dominant control while fulfilling such submissive acts. Galo lets out one long whine as he finally gets the intense release he had been waiting for. His abdominals clench and his knees struggle to avoid buckling. He grits his teeth at the sheer sensitivity of it after being edged for so long, his balls aching in their orgasm denial. Galo’s vision goes fuzzy but remains clear enough to see him shooting his load onto Lio’s tongue and over his face, loving the contented look on his face as he closes his eyes and takes every last drop of his cum. Lio makes sure to keep milking Galo’s cock until he can’t feel any more spurts on his cheek, then opens his eyes giving Galo the most seductive yet impure look, face doused in his load. Not hesitating for a moment, Lio brings his lips back to the head of Galo’s cock, making sure Galo suffers as Lio ensures no drop goes to waste. He still pumps away at his cock as Galo’s head begins to clear up from his orgasm, bobbing his head away at the tip, until the sensitivity starts becoming too much for Galo. Lio tries to keep him pinned against the wall just a little bit longer to revel in his suffering, but Galo shakes himself away. He groggily walks towards the couch and collapses onto it, exhausted, totally spent. Lio dives on top of him and Galo tries to push him off for a moment thinking he still wants his cock. Instead, Lio just wants cuddles. That, and a handjob. Galo decided he had been a little too mean to get that. He offers to fuck him but Lio decides that he’s not going to get off of Galo until he returns the favour by getting him off. After all, it wasn’t often he gets deepthroated and edged to the point of losing his sanity. Galo decides to use his superior strength to just push Lio off of him instead. Being a big guy had its perks sometimes. Lio pouts on the floor.

“Dumb puppy slut.” He starts to grumble something Galo can’t make out then climbs back on top of Galo, this time not being forced off, and latches onto his chest and tries to nap on him. Galo pets him gently.

“Nobody has ever deepthroated without being asked and not been a slut themselves. Slut.”

Lio grumbles incoherently for a little longer and decides he’s going to sleep on a different couch instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fic? Check out my twit!
> 
> https://twitter.com/SpicyZsk


End file.
